


Hope for the Lost

by MyColorfulMind



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, BLACKWING - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), in response to the season 2 teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyColorfulMind/pseuds/MyColorfulMind
Summary: After being kidnapped by Blackwing, is Dirk still himself? Or have they taken that away from him too?





	Hope for the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> After the whole "I'm/Find Dirk Gently" ordeal from the teaser, this is what popped into my mind. It's kind of short, but I hope you guys like it anyway :)

                When they found him, their mutual gasp couldn’t even mimic what they felt in their hearts. When they found him, Farah decided and agreed to watch the door and kick anybody’s ass who got too close. When they found him, Todd ran and fell to his knees, quivering and… scared. When they found him, Dirk was in the far corner of the room, on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, mumbling, “I’m Dirk Gently. I’m Dirk Gently. I’m Dirk Gently. I’m Dirk Gently…”

                “Dirk?” Todd inquired, only to disturb the other’s train of thought.

                “You’re not a detective; you’re not a _real_ detective.” he said in a mocking tone. “You’re not a detective. I’m Dirk Gently!” The last bit was said like a desperate plea, and Todd couldn’t help leaning forward, hand skirting the other boy’s hand. But he jumped – boy, did he jump. When he looked up at Todd, it was a look somewhere between empty and terrified.

                “Dirk.” Todd repeated, feeling more frantic by the second. What had they _done_ to him? The body was surely Dirks, but the eyes… there was no shimmer, no life.

                “Dirk.” the boy said in repetition. “Dirk… Find… Find Dirk Gently. Find Dirk Gently!” He said with a fervor, eyes wild with a look of intent. “Find Dirk Gently!”

                “Todd, what’s going on in there?” Farah called over her shoulder in a frightened tone.

                “I don’t know.” Todd replied, albeit quieter than Farah could probably hear, barely above a whisper.

                “Todd.” he said as if he had just remembered the name, but a moment later, he was back to his frantic state. “Find Dirk Gently!” What were they supposed to do? Dirk looked so tired and lifeless. His heart hurt for him. Dirk reached out to take Todd’s hand in his and said, “Find Dirk Gently. Please.”

                Todd had his mouth open, ready to reply, but all at once in a flurry, alarms were blaring, and Todd jumped back. The sound seemed to cause a reaction in Dirk, as well, as the boy resumed his previous position, looking as if he was trying to disappear into the wall behind him. He kept quietly repeating “I’m Dirk Gently,” as if he was trying to remind himself.

                “Todd!” Farah yelled, “We gotta go!”

                “I’ll be back- We’ll be back.” he quickly said to Dirk, looking at him as he slowly backed away and towards Farah. He doubted that he heard him or that it registered in his mind.

                With a last look into the room, the two began running down the hallway. Todd was almost certain he heard the Rowdy 3 somewhere in the vicinity.

                “We’ll come back with a plan- a strategy. Their security protocol is too high for me to bypass without one. And I could take out a few men, but if this truly is military or CIA, there’s no—Todd, are you even listening?”

                “Sure, yeah. Plan.” He was distracted, that was obvious enough. He just couldn’t shake the look in his friend’s eyes. _Find Dirk Gently._ What the hell had they done to him? Todd felt the sudden urge to take down an entire army with his bare hands.

                Then a shout emerged from the direction of Project Icarus’ quarters. “Find Dirk Gently!” it called in a broken voice, pained and longing. It took Todd .2 seconds to turn around by instinct, and it took Farah quicker than that to grab onto his arm. “Todd—“

                “He’s in pain, Farah! I can’t just _stand_ here, and let them do this to him!”

                “He’s my friend too,” she said as evenly as she could, almost swallowing around the words, “But if we go back now, we can’t save him.”

                The words felt heavy on Todd’s shoulders as he shook free from Farah’s grasp. He hated these impossible situations. “Then let’s go. And come back as soon as possible.”

                And they did, that day. They went and formulated a plan. What they didn’t hear, however, was Dirk following up his shout with, “Soon. He needs you.”


End file.
